broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Sir Sheath
:"And that is '''CHECKMATE'!" :—Sir Sheath, whenever he wins a battle '''Sir Sheath' is a brave and strong earth pony who was made into one of the greatest members of the Steed Knights of the Chess Table. He also has a red fox named Guinevere. He represents the spirit of might. History As a colt growing up in a family with a black smith father named Vorpal Smithy, Sheath has always been fascinated on becoming a warrior. His father is best friends and the personal black smith to Sir Vision Slide, a Steed Knights of the Chess Table, a pony who maintains equilibrium in Equestria. He took Sheath under his guidance to learn how to be a knight. He even earned a sword for a cutie mark. Even since then, he practiced with equipment and weapons his father built for him, making himself stronger and making up his own skills. While training Vision Slide, he was introduce to Prince Comet, Ruler of the Cosmos, and King Shed, Ruler of the Goblin Ponies. In his stallionhood, Sheath's strong, skills, and knowledge have improved over the years. His knowledge of tactics and fighting have acceled. After months of intense training, Sheath was the first to graduate the top of his class, and was dubbed "Sir Sheath." Sir Sheath is part of a long line of knight, passing their teaching down from master to student for generations. He is very skilled with a sword; using his hooves, mouth, and tail. He would go on missions of his own, where he met the tough adventure-loving colt, Little Valor. Not long after that, he took on Valor as his Steed Knight apprentice. Sheath is the current Steed Knight, and is teaching everything he know to Little Valor. Becoming a Steed Knight meant he would make a lot of enemies, like his arch nemesis, the dastardly criminal pony of Enmity, Riff Wrath. One day, King Shed send word to him that a rouge Goblin Pony named Malice is on the loose. When accepting the job, he met the Princesses Celestia, Luna, and Twilight Sparkle and her friends, and the negative performing artist, Nimbus Quasar, and the wacky inventor, Bright Idea. WIP After the Balaur job, Sir Sheath continues his knightly duties while living in Canterlot. He's staying at the Stable Inn with Valor, run by Mr. Check-Inn. Sheath keeps his weapons in a very large reinforced case with complex locks on it to keep Valor out. Personality Sir Sheath is kind, brave, wise, and strong. This pony is a warrior with a heart of gold and a level head. He is an expert in weaponry, strategy, and hoof-to-hoof combat. His years of training and experiences has given him enlightenment and an unflappable demeanor, allowing him to push through the toughest of problem with ease. He is able to think and act well under great pressure. In battle, he uses both his brawn and his brain. Born a foal prodigy, he is now at the peak of physical and mental perfection. He maps out his surroundings in heads and quickly devise a strategy to handle to situation. His senses are so advanced, he can figure out if he's being targeted or look closely at an enemies plan. He can not be easily fooled like most ponies. He shows sentiment to others, no matter how crude and obnoxious they are. He expects the best and worst in everyone. His favorite contact sport is jousting and his favorite game is chess. Sheath hardly ever losses in chess for his massive intelligence in tactics and strategy. Sir Sheath is easy to make friends with. He can even give advice to ponies who needs it the most, and he inspires other the accomplish whatever they couldn't before. He is able to keep a friend-enemy relationship with Riff Wrath. When off duty, he displays his comical antics, playful admonishments, and relentless teasing humor. He can also be a bit of a smooth talker when it came to persuasion and negotiations. Sheath loves his job so much, he can be bit of a loose cannon when it comes to being on a mission or doing the extreme. Some would consider him and his methods to be crazy. He takes joys in his work, and dangers that come with it. He practically gave his life to the Steed Knights. He has a fear of becoming the very same evil he vowed to fight against. He is very cautious, like keeping his arsenal in his specialized weapons vault so Little Valor wouldn't get to them. My Noble Steeds: Friendship is Might Sir Sheath is a wondering warrior known as "The Steed Knight of the Chess Table". As a colt, he heard the story of Nightmare Moon, and felt bad about Princess Luna. Development Sheath was originally meant to be the love interest of Twilight Sparkle. Sheath and Twilight fell for each other the day they met. He gives Twilight advice whenever she is troubled. He is loyal to her and confident in her. He doesn't want Twilight to get overstressed on her duties. Both he and Twilight Sparkle had a massive crush on each other but are both incapable of expressing it. They would always say they deny it whenever it was brought up. The others would keep teasing them about it, due to the signs being so obvious. He even got easily acquainted with Shining Armor. In the future, the two get married and had three kids: Noble Knight, Shrove Ash, and Star Light. But changes were made after the discovery of Twilight's potential love interest, Flash Sentry from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Now Shrove Ash and Star Light are Flash and Twilight's daughters, and Noble Knight remains Sheath's son. Relationship Princess Twilight Sparkle Twilight is one of the princesses Sheath works closest to. He acts as her opposite. Pinkie Pie Despite all of her nonsense and babbling, while everypony seem annoyed and confused, Sheath would just calmly accept her hijinks. Little Valor Valor is Sheath's apprentice for the Steed Knight of the Chess Table. Years ago, Sheath found him on the streets. He reminds him of himself when he was a colt. Seeing that he has a good heart and mind, he took Valor in as apprentice and little brother. Riff Wrath Riff Wrath is a dark reflection of Sir Sheath, and his arch-rival. He performs dastardly deeds, while Sheath tries to stop him. Riff Wrath attempts to outmaneuver him with his wits and skills. He and Sheath are basically in an on-and-off enemy relationship. King Shed Goblin King Shed befriended Sir Sheath many years ago. He begins to trust Sir Sheath and expect him to reach his expectations. Flash Sentry Flash was fascinated by the rumors he had heard of Sheath before meeting. The two quickly became good friends. Mare Do Well Princess Luna Sheath has heard the story of Nightmare Moon when he was a colt. He felt pity towards Princess Luna. She became an inspiration to him. Discord The draconequus has never interact with a pony like Sir Sheath. He is more claim and tolerant towards Discord than the Mane 6 are to him. Sheath's being patient and understanding towards Discord as he could. They find each other quite a challenge. Sheath didn't have to trust Discord. He would butter him up and give him a reason to help. Sheath is not one to hold a grudge. He was silently learning about Discord, and seeing what makes him tick. Discord could not break Sheath like he would be any other pony. His mind, body, and soul are too well trained to be influence by Discord's tricks. He understands Discord's behavior and antics are just all part of his nature. Sunset Shimmer In Equestria Girls: My Noble Steeds, Sunset and Sheath human counterpart begin sharing romantic feelings toward each other. As he learns what she did in the first film, he takes pity on her and understand why she did what she did. Quotes :"You're right. It IS the most important thing that matters. But it's not the ONLY thing that matters." :"Riff Wrath?! I know that diabolical voice of yours anywhere. How are you?" :— To Riff Wrath :"Your problem is you're always looking at one side of things, but not the other." :— To Princess Twilight Sparkle :"No. I'm not a hero. I'm an equalizer." :"Fight like a Steed." :"...And that's "'Sir''' Sheath." :— Whenever someone calls him "''Mr. Sheath" :"Do you know those ponies; who slept through Luna's night, who made her jealous and had her turn into Nightmare Moon, who dissed everything she ever worked for? Let me tell you something. In that story, the ponies were the REAL villains." :— To Twilight Sparkle :"I trust in my brain to come up with the plan, and I trust in my gut to make sure it works." :"Well I was a colt scout." :"I do trust you. I just don't trust you trusting yourself." :"I'm not gonna go easy on you just because your my friends." :"Less talky, more shooty." :— To Twilight Sparkle :"What is the best way to defeat the monster inside you?...By making it your friend." Other versions This version of Sir Sheath once helped Princesses Celestia and Luna with a great matter. For his selfless act and bravery, they invited him to Canterlot, where he was allowed to take the same tests the Royal Guards take. His unique knowledge and methods has exceeded far beyond any Royal guard in history. His IQ and prowess could even rival Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor. When the princesses asked him to join the guards' rankings, he said it wouldn't suit him. Instead, they dubbed him "Sir Sheath," and offered him the title, "the Steed Knight of the Chess Table". He then goes throughout Equestria as a Soldier of Fortune; where he met Nimbus Quasar, Bright Idea, Little Valor, and the Enmity Gang, led by his arch-nemesis, Riff Wrath. He sometimes returns to Canterlot and offers a monthly lecture to the Royal Guards. It wasn't long until Princess Luna trusted Sir Sheath and his friends with the secrets on the Elements of Chivalry. ---- Another version of the Steed Knights are a high order of ponies. ---- He takes a job as a Lecturer and Trainer to the Royal Guards on the side to make extra money. ---- One day in his foalhood, he witnessed a battle between Prince Comet and Heavy Matter. He ask if he can serve Prince Comet. At the Ungulate Sanctum, he was trained to be a soldier, passing every test at the top of the class, until he was introduce Sir Vision Slide and given the chance to train under him. When his training was complete, he decided to go off on his own, but promised to lead the other soldier when they most need him. Equestria Girls In Equestria Girls: My Noble Steeds, Sheath is one of Twilight Sparkle's friends in the city that goes with her to Crystal Park High School. He also drives a motorcycle and is the star quarterback of the Crystal Park Knights football team. He is an athlete like Rainbow Dash. But unlike Rainbow, he's more into contact sports. He learns martial arts from his teacher, Sensei Vision Slide. Vision Slide was once in a military unit called "The Knights of the Chess Table". So at night, inspired by his stories, Sheath goes out with Nimbus Quasar and Bright Idea to fight crime gangs under the persona "Knight of the Chess Table". He sometime fight alongside the vigilante Mare Do Well. Gallery Cutie Circle - Sir Sheath.png|Sir Sheath's Cutie Circle Sir Sheath Trading Card.png|Sir Sheath trading card Armored_Sheath.jpg|Sir Sheath in his Steed Knight Armor original design Lady_Hilt.png|Sir Sheath's genderswapped counterpart - Lady Hilt Sheath's head.png|Sheath's face (front) Armored_Sheath_2.png|Sir Sheath in his Steed Knight Armor Sir Sheath (Light Side).png|Sir Sheath's Inner Light Side Sir Sheath (Dark Side).png|Sir Sheath's Inner Dark Side Sir Sheath (Light Side) 2.png|Sir Sheath's Inner Light Side (ver. 2) Sir Sheath (Dark Side) 2.png|Sir Sheath's Inner Dark Side (ver. 2) Category:Pony Category:Earth Pony Category:Stallion